


Animals

by khalisey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Faecal Consumption, Gore, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Knife Play, Murder, Murderers, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Sex, Sex over a Corpse, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Sodomy with a Foreign Object, Torture, Violence, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: You like to kill people. Dean likes to kill people. And when the two of you cross paths, it’s sure to end in bloody murder.





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This could potentially be incredibly triggering so please heed the warnings - they are not just there to lull you into a false sense of security, they're real as shit. I won't be held accountable for anyone's morbid curiosity.

“Pleeeease Dean.” You beg, practically ready to drop to the floor and start hammering it with your fists.

His eyes flashing black for a split second, he turns to face you. “Damn baby, anyone would think you were the demon.”

Pouting, you push out your bottom lip as you sidle up against his body, letting your hands stroke over his muscular chest and rub your mouth over his. “But this one bled out so quick. I want another.”

Your words stir something inside Dean, his cock hardening against your naked thigh clear evidence. He smirks down at you letting his tongue drag over his bottom lip before capturing it between his teeth. 

“Any preference?”

You nod seductively. “I want a blonde. Pretty. _Pure._ ” The last word purrs across your tongue before rolling out over your lips.

“Well damn, you’re making me hard again already.” He growls before grabbing your hips and hoists you up around his waist. You waste no time in wrapping your arms around his neck and pull him in for a tight kiss - the metallic taste of blood still lingering on his tongue along with the salty tang of your cunt. 

“I wanna watch you break her in.” You whisper into his mouth, breaking the kiss. 

His grip around your waist stiffens with every syllable. “Yeah? You gonna make her eat that delicious pussy of yours while I destroy hers?” 

“Mm hm.” You place feather light kisses over his mouth between each word. “Then I’ll slit her little throat while you fuck her till she bleeds out. She’ll squeeze your dick so fucking hard as I watch the life drain outta her.”

The sound that leaves Dean’s throat is almost inhuman as he carries you across the room until your back hits the wall. Dropping you to your feet, you palm his dick free from his pants while his hands rip your panties across your thighs. Even though the friction burn smarts against your skin, you smirk up at him before jumping back into his arms and he thrusts inside you violently - the momentum slamming you hard against the brick causing you to scream out as his teeth sink into the side of your neck. 

Still slick with his come, spit and blood, the lengthy drags of his cock feel sensational against your already sensitive walls. He kisses you hungrily wherever he can lay his mouth - lips, neck, chest, breasts, shoulders - each one followed by a sharp bite of his teeth and a yelp from you as the pain fizzles away into a river of bliss. Hazily looking around the room, your eyes try to focus until they lock on the pair of dead ones staring up at you from the floor. 

She was a gorgeous brunette once but the torture you and Dean put her through in the past hour desecrated everything from her pretty face to her mutilated, blood stained body. Blood that still liberally clings to the both of you while he annihilates you into the wall, her deathly cold stare a macabre audience.

* * *

You and Dean were a match made in hell. He had an excuse for his blood lust - the Mark of Cain doing its sinful best to turn him into the monster it wants him to be. 

You. You’re just pure evil. 

Sadism runs through your veins as thick as blood, caring only about yourself and the other worldly sensation you feel as you force pain onto others. After severing ties with family and the few acquaintances you could barely call friends - especially when you were manipulating them for kicks - you began to stalk dank bars for easy prey. 

Hookers were the most gullible of the lot; most of them intrigued by a night of girl on girl until they realised they were in for something a lot more harrowing. Occasionally you indulged in one or two frat boys, loving the sound they made when you’d make them piss their pants after you stabbed them in the throat. Just the sound of them gurgling and choking on their own blood drove you wild. 

You were prowling a new dive for your next victim when you stumbled across Dean. Sat at the bar sipping on a whiskey, he wasn’t your normal type but you knew the moment your eyes locked with his, you had to have him. Sure he was a little more muscular than your usual jock but the knife you had slid in the inside of your knee high boot would help you win the upper hand. You played dumb after introducing yourself and slipping into the seat next to him, wanting him to believe you were interested in what was his pants not that you were aching to watch the life drain from him. You did wonder about just fucking him for your own sexual gratification because you couldn’t deny he was beautiful but the sickening need to see him bleed overwhelmed you to the point that your whole body itched. 

He played right into your hands, flirting with you so shamelessly you actually felt a little turned on but only because you knew what was to come. The grand finale. It wasn’t until he took you back to his motel room and his eyes flashed black that you realised you’d been fooled well and truly but in his attempts to assault you, you managed to free your knife and point it at his throat.

“Oh you’re gonna be so much damn fun to play with.” He breathed heavily throwing you against the wall. He let his fingers stroke down your cheek as explosive shivers travelled your spine while his other hand sneaked its way up your skirt.

“And here I was thinking I’d be fucking you up tonight.” You watched as the tip of the knife pressed tight against his skin, a small drop of blood slowly rolling down the blade. The sight of it had you attempting to swallow your delight but the man stood before you had you captivated. He wasn’t afraid of the pain or being hurt - in fact, he seemed to be relishing in it - and that seemed to just fuel your desire even more.

“What are you?” You managed to ask amidst your lust, your knife still prodding into his neck.

“I’m your worst fuckin’ nightmare.”

“I really doubt that.”

Dropping his hand to his neck, he knocked your knife away so carelessly as his fingers smeared against his wound before pulling them away. His eyes flickered away from yours momentarily noticing the claret staining the tips before a wide smirk appeared across his lips.

“Shit. Maybe you’re mine sweetheart.”

That night you became the other half to his whole. Pain was no longer something you wanted to inflict but something you wanted to feel. Dean pushed and tore down your limits until they shattered into a thousand pieces, fucking you so raw that you swore the cum dribbling out of your sore cunt had a pinkish tinge to it. And while Dean fed his own blood lust, you sated your depravity by cutting him over and over as the demon inside healed him instantly giving you hours upon hours of warped gratification. 

You became inseparable. A fiendishly violent duo with the whole world to play with. At first, Dean used you to torture - the newborn sadomasochist in you relished in being his toy but as you were still human, it took it out of you to the point of unconsciousness and a tiny shred of Dean’s old humanity showed. You could still handle a little blood play here and there but he wanted the both of you to enjoy the barbarity without you almost dying to satisfy it. 

He knew what you were before he came along. He knew you’d murdered people, drained them of existence. He wanted to see you do what you did best.

* * *

You sit at the bar watching Dean work his magic on the petite blonde across the room. A small stir of envy bubbles in your belly as his hand slides down her back coming to rest just above her ass. Scolding yourself for being ridiculous, you remind yourself that she’ll be dead in a few hours and the thought of Dean fucking you over her slowly cooling corpse brings you back to reality just as he returns to you with the blonde in tow.

“Honey, this is Amber.” He introduces her sweetly; a complete contrast to the filthy, demonic smirk dripping off his lips as you meet his gaze.

“Amber, this is who I was telling you about.” 

“Dean, I don’t— I don’t know about this.” She stutters while you slide off the bar stool and step in front of her. You tower over her in your knee high boots, the cool steel of your knife blade pressing against the side of your leg makes your pussy clench in anticipation. Her neck looks so smooth and unblemished; you can’t wait to garnish it with crimson. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, we don’t bite.” You purr seductively. Bringing your hand up to her breast, you let the tips graze the bare skin not covered by her dress before twirling a piece of her blonde hair around your finger. “Unless you want us to.” You wink before flicking your long lashes up to glance at Dean. 

He loves it when you seduce the target, convincing her that it’s safe and you only want a little fun. Well, the latter is true. He bites down on his bottom lip as you lean forward waiting for her to nod before pressing your mouth ever so delicately against hers. She tastes like cherries. 

As you deepen the kiss, you cup her face between both your hands and the little whimpers she makes as your tongue rolls over hers sends little electric shocks into the pit of your belly imagining them echoing round the motel room as Dean fucks her while she chokes on her own blood. You feel Dean’s hand roam over your ass and up your skirt, his fingers grazing the wetness still clinging to your naked pussy as he bites at your shoulder, his lips kissing softly over each indent his teeth make.

“So, shall we take this someplace else ladies?” His deep voice growls against your skin as you pull away from the kiss, letting your gaze fall to Dean’s momentarily before looking back at her. She opens her doe eyes slowly as she smiles and nods in agreement. 

* * *

You kneel at the side of the bed, the dead brunette on the floor beside you and Dean’s already stripped the blonde down and got her on all fours. She sniffs and weeps pathetically trying to plead with you to let her go but you ignore her cries as Dean obliterates her hymen with his fingers, a tiny trickle of blood rolling its way down her thigh. Eyeing it, you ache to reach out and smear it from her skin but the sight of Dean pulling his engorged cock from his pants has you mesmerised.  

“You want her to suck it?” He asks you deeply palming his shaft. You can’t take your eyes off the glorious image stood before you and you actually debate killing her quick so Dean can have his fun with you instead but you know the fun you’ll have butchering the little virgin is unrivalled.

You shake your head as you kneel up, shoving your hand roughly down the girl’s throat. She gags around your fingers, her spit moistening them just enough as you stand and pull them free. Two strides and you reach where Dean stands behind her, his beautiful cock ready to destroy her untainted pussy. You slide two fingers into her puckered hole, her pained whimpers filling the silence of the room as you slam your mouth hungrily against Dean’s. He groans into you cupping your face between his palms before you slip your fingers from her and smother the combination of her own spit, slick and blood over his dick. Another moan escapes him before you pull away from the kiss and work your way back into your previous position. 

As you kneel down, your eyes flicker over her - mascara stains her cheeks, her lip is already swollen and bruised from where you hit her and her breasts are splattered with imprints of Dean’s teeth. Where normal people would feel sympathy for her, you only feel the blood pulsing in your veins from excitement for what’s to come. Your gaze meets Dean’s and slowly you nod your head to signal that you’re ready for the violation to begin.

* * *

Her screams are almost hoarse having spent the last four hours crying her fucking eyes out. No matter how hard Dean punches her till she goes limp or how many times you shove her piss stained panties into her mouth, she still keeps screaming as if someone will come and save her. She’s so beyond help and the sight of her laying on the bed surrounded by each of her bodily fluids almost has you in fits of laughter. This is the worst one yet. Dean went to fucking town on her and then you followed close behind, pulling at her wounds until she passed out. You have no clue how she’s held on for this long. Most of the others died about an hour in as Dean sodomised them with anything he could find while destroying their cunt and you bled them dry. This one; she’s a fighter. You almost want to applaud her for it. 

“Come on princess, we’re not done yet.” Dean yanks her upright and forces her to her knees in front of him, cock standing to attention. The first time he came, he shot his load inside her abused ass before making her lick every last drop off his dick, mingled with her blood and shit. The second, he fucked her violently while you made her eat you out, the both of you and excitedly smothering her in your climax. You can’t fucking wait for what’s in store for round three.

“Pl— please.” She croaks, her throat constricted from the pressure of Dean’s hand curled around it. 

“He told you we’re not done yet.” You mutter, climbing onto the bed. She sobs as you reach her, Dean’s grip loosening before slapping her hard, her head jolting sharply to the left. You can almost feel the connection it makes, your cheek smarting from all the times he would do the same to you before pleading with him to do it again as blood filled your throat.

“This is the best damn night of your shitty life. Stop fucking crying.” He orders sharply.

You yank at her matted hair and pull her in for a long kiss, reminiscent of the one you gave her at the bar. You can still faintly taste cherries on her tongue but it’s quickly overwhelmed by the tang of blood from where Dean’s knocked a couple of her teeth out. She tastes absolutely delicious.

You feel Dean’s hands roam your naked body, his fingers tracing the small welts raised over your skin from where you’d begged him to cut you with your knife. They sting but the pain simply fuels your carnality. You break the kiss and reach for Dean as he turns you round, bends you over and slams his way home. 

You look up at her, Dean’s hand back round her throat choking her. She splutters, slapping at his arms, his face - anything she can reach to get him to stop but he just tightens his grip even more. He fucks you harder, each thrust bruising your cervix as he literally maims your insides. You scream out, your release only minutes away as he throws her down onto the bed. Her knees buckle under her and she collapses next to you, her head parallel to yours. You look down at her; cut up, bruised and defiled beyond recognition and let a twisted smile break out across your lips. You have to admire your lover’s work. He truly knows how to destroy them. 

“Fucking end this cunt.” He commands, throwing the knife a hand’s breadth away. Grabbing it you plunge it into her throat, dragging it through sinew and muscle as she gargles on the blood filling her trachea before you sever it entirely and carelessly throw the knife till you hear it clatter to the floor. Claret sprays over your face as you meet your murderous peak, a strangled cry escaping your lips calling Dean’s name. 

The blood feels hot and sticky as it runs down your face, dripping onto the already saturated bed sheets. You poke out your tongue, sweeping it over your lips to suckle on the sweet taste of her death, your eyes closing in a moment of bliss. Dean pulls out, flipping you onto your back before drilling his way back inside your pussy, his rhythm barely slowly. He bends his head and crashes his lips against yours, eager to taste the blood smeared across your mouth and a small hum of satisfaction echoes from his throat. 

You cry out in ecstasy as another climax possesses you and Dean’s teeth sharply punctures your collarbone. You grab at his shoulder blades, vibrating uncontrollably beneath him as he violently comes, his warm spurts heating your belly. It dribbles from your cunt as he pulls out, his loud satisfied sigh filling the room. With a filthy smile you watch his taut ass swagger across the room to clean himself off with a towel, his dick still hard enough to cut through butter. 

Dean paces back towards you as you roll onto your side, gaping in wonder at the dead girl next to you. Fingering the wound at her neck, you bring them to your lips and consume what you can as you feel his hands slide up your back and sit up to greet him, your bloody fingers outstretched. They slip past his lips and he smiles maniacally, lapping up the last of the crimson.

His hands find their way around your neck and you tilt your head back ready for what you hope will be him fucking you over her still warm corpse while he chokes you out.

“Mm, wanna play some more baby?” You tease letting your hand fall to his groin.

“Playtime’s over princess.” Dean’s face drops, his features twisting as the disgusting sound of your neck snapping fills the room and your entire world falls into darkness.


End file.
